The Serpent and the Specters
by bantam123
Summary: When Lucy invites an interesting new mage on a job with Natsu and co., things turn out to be much more complex than what they originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, but I do claim full possession of my OC, Anguem, who you will be learning more about later

Note: This story takes place before the time skip, but after Wendy joins Fairy Tail.

"Ssso, Massster Makarov, would you be againssst me joining thisss guild?" said the stranger who had recently entered the Fairy Tail guild hall is a breathy voice, with lots of emphasis on the S. He wearing a robe covered in a black scale pattern with the hood pulled up over his head, partially hiding his face, with two white fang-like pieces hanging down, stopping at the exterior sides of his eyes.

"No, Fairy Tail is a home for those with nowhere to go, and if your story has any truth, this would be the best place for you," Makarov replied, somewhat drunkenly.

"Thanksss, I'm sssure that I will enjoy it here," the stranger replied, rolling up the sleeve of his robe as Mira place the Fairy Tail mark on his upper arm as a small brawl broke out behind them between Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Elfman.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, what's your name?" Lucy asked happily, ignoring the brawl behind them

"Anguem," the stranger replied, "should we ssstop them?" he then continued to ask

"No, I don't think it's possible, besides, as long as they're not using magic, we're all relatively safe," Mira replied listening from across the counter, occasionally glancing at the brawl, as it slowly picked up more members, including Jet, Droy, Laxus, and Gajeel. "Are you thinking of going out on any jobs Anguem?" Mira continued

"Yesss, I wasss about to do ssso, you sssee," Anguem replied.

"Oh, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and I were about to go out on a job, do you want to come with us?" Lucy asked.

"Of courssse, that sssoundsss like a good ssstart for me," Anguem replied never looking up from the glass of water he had asked for from Mira when Lucy was distracted by the ever-growing brawl.

"Alright, the job is to stop a giant beast that's been terrorizing a farming town, and we should be leaving as soon as Wendy and Carla get back," Lucy replied, a slightly quizzical look on her face. "By the way, what kind of magic do you use?" she continued, still wondering where Anguem got his glass of water.

"Hebissshifutā magic. It isss a lossst magic, and easssier to ssshow you than to exsssplain. You will sssee what it doesss during the missssion." Anguem cryptically replied to the simple question.

"Oh, who's this?" Wendy asked, returning from her stroll with Carla.

"Anguem, Lusssy jussst invited me to join you on your nexssst job," Anguem replied, avoiding giving out more information than necessary.

"Ah, glad to have you on our team," Wendy replied.

As Natsu, Anguem, and co. reached the center of the dense, shadowy woods, night had just begun to fall, and it was getting darker, and the ghoulish shadows of the trees were getting longer. As the moon eventually rose, the space in front of the team began to shimmer, like stars had suddenly appeared in space in front of them, giving off extreme amounts of magic power. As the stars began to grow brighter a shimmering veil began to appear around the stars, forming a giant, devilish, beast with horns the size of Erza, scaring Lucy and Wendy, making them shriek and hide behind a tree as Natsu cracked his knuckles and tilted his head to the side, as Gray stripped and Erza switched into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Hebissshifutā, Moraki, nuno no gurandosssāpento," Anguem shouted, throwing his robe up into the air as it turned into a giant, pitch black snake.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Bantam123: Hello, thanks to the few of you who read my first chapter, and a bigger thanks to those of you who are reading the second.

Natsu: You left us off right before a fight, I need to punch something!

Bantam123: Calm down, you can fight after the disclaimer.

Natsu: Fine! Bantam123 doesn't own Fairy Tail, but does take full possession of Anguem. Can I smash something now?

Bantam123: Yes, go fight now.

As the snake began to slither unpredictably toward the spectral beast, Natsu attacked with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist. As his attack connected with the beast's shimmering skin, the attack passed through it, trapping his fist inside the beast's pelt. Gray's Ice attacks had similar effects, leaving the ice half trapped in the beast, only to be used as a weapon, and Erza's weapons met with a similar fate.

"Moraki, ensssnare yourssself within the beassst," Anguem says monotonously, and his snake, Moraki, proceeded to dive headfirst from the trees into the beast, leaving only the lower half of its body coming out, giving the appearance of a large black tendril protruding from the beast's body. "Now, sssupekutoru doku chūsssha," he continued, as the spectral beast began develop a green spot on its interior, visible through its semi-translucent hide, about where its Moraki's head would be, seeming to cause pain to the beast as it shimmered, releasing Gray's ice, Erza's weapons, Moraki, and the extremely pissed off Natsu. The beast continued to shimmer and move spastically, as it passed completely through trees, leaving no trace of its movements as it completely disappeared.

"W-what was that?" Wendy nervously asked coming out from her hiding place with Lucy, visibly shaking.

"It wasss a sssupekutoru-jū, a magic beassst sssumoned using ssshade magic, in other wordsss, a sssomeone, not a sssomething, wasss trying to terrorissse the village," Anguem plainly stated, turning Moraki back into a cloak, putting it on over the his plain black shirt.

"Why would someone terrorize the village?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure, we should investigate the village," Erza commanded, requipping back into her normal armor.

As the still furious Natsu and co. arrived at the village, everyone seemed completely normal and calm, unfazed by the flaming Natsu and ever-shirtless Gray.

"I need to speak with you, meet me at the southeastern corner of the fields in an hour," a strange person walking by whispered to the team.

As the team arrived at the designated place, the strange man appeared from behind them stepping out from the tall crops.

"I assume you're the ones who killed the beast, correct?" He asked plainly.

"Not exactly, the beast was made of magic, so somebody was controlling it, someone was attacking you," Erza states.

"Ah, I had expected as much, considering," the strange man states after sighing.

"Consssidering what," Anguem stated stepping forward, swinging his arm to the side as it turned into a snake. "And I sssugessst you think very hard about how you anssswer," he continued.

"I-I th-think that i-it may be the b-b-book we found," the strange man stutters, "y-you should t-talk to Arisu, th-the village mage, sh-she has the b-book," he continues, clearly scared by Anguem's snake arm.

"Thanksss," Anguem hisses reversing his magic.

"That seemed a little unnecessary," Lucy muttered, causing Anguem to shoot her a death glare.

"How exactly did you kill the beast anyway Anguem?" Carla asked as they walked back to the village to see Arisu.

"I sssimply turned Moraki from a cloak into hisss true form, and usssing a ssspecial type of venom I wasss able to disssrupt itsss flow of magic energy," Moraki replied simply.

"And what about the snake arm?" Wendy continued.

"Sssimply an exssstention of my magic, replace my arm with the front half of a sssnake. What my magic truly doesss isss turn an object into a sssnake, Moraki isss the mossst common object to be turned into a sssnake, ssso it resscieved a name," Anguem replied, answering every question available about his magic as they arrived at the dwelling of Arisu, the village mage.

To be continued…

Wow, it only took me a day to write chapter 2, this would be much easier with reviews *wink*wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone for long time between updates, no reviews, among other things.**

**Natsu: YA, WE'VE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR A MONTH, CAN WE DO SOMETHING ALREADY!**

**Me: yes, that's why I'm making a new chapter; just do the disclaimer before I have Anguem poison you.**

**Natsu: Fine, Bantam123 doesn't own Fairy Tail, but he does seem to own Anguem and Moraki so don't use those without his/her permission. **

As team Natsu + Anguem knocked on the door of Arisu's house, quickly responded to with a "come in, come in." As they entered they suddenly heard the same voice begin to yell, "Why did you let them in, they're here to take our book, send them away!"

"Isss now a bad time misss Arisssu?" Anguem asked, the one least fazed by the wrinkly old women who looked like Porlyusica with short brown hair and peasant's clothes.

"No, not at all, I'm fine." She responded calmly smiling, cradling fancy black book in her lap, when suddenly her head jerked to her right side and she began yelling, "No, now is an awful time, don't let her smiling façade lie to you, she is a lying witch, leave now, and don't even bother asking for my book." Suddenly her head jerked back to the left. "Don't be rude, these are our guests, and if they want the book, they can have it, it's not like I'm using-" she almost finished, responded to by another jerk "No, that book is mine, and if you give it to them, its back to the well, and you didn't like that, did you?"

"Is she ok?" Natsu asked, with his normal lack of decorum.

"Don't mind flame-brain here, would you mind telling us what's in the book ma'am?" Gray asked, not even noticing that his shirt was missing.

"Gray, your clothes," Lucy said, face palming, causing Gray to freak out and begin madly looking for his shirt, not that it would stay on that long anyway.

"I'm sorry about them miss Arisu, but would you mind telling us why someone would be after this book, and who that might be," Erza asked, stepping in front of the group, along with Anguem, who had been inching closer to Erza to avoid the brawl that would most likely follow when Natsu began making fun of Gray's lack of clothes.

Her head jerking to the left, Arisu began "Because it has what is known as dimension magic, the magic that flattens cities with a single spell, extremely rare, and even more dangerous, someone with access to information on this books whereabouts wants it, that, is why we've been attacked," she began, when her head suddenly jerked to the right "Which is why we should read it, you idiot, we both know I can overpower your weak will,"

"Now Erza!" Anguem yelled, grabbing Arisu's chair, turning it into a large brown snake that began to coil around her, forcing her to drop the book, which Erza quickly dove for and grabbed, quickly apologizing for the brutish methods of Anguem and awful behavior of Natsu and Gray.

"All thingsss consssidered, I think that went pretty well," Anguem said, running with Team Natsu out of town to go see the man who had spoken to them earlier.

"We stole a book and trapped an old lady in a snake, by our standards, I think we did pretty well," Lucy replied, "and how did you two work that whole thing out anyway,"

"Anguem can read my mind and speak to me with smaller snakes, it's a useful power indeed," Erza replied, smiling at Anguem.

"Stop, thief!" Arisu yelled, preparing a spell.

"Yea, a fight, finally!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically, preparing a spell.

"Moraki, sssleeping venom," Anguem slowly said, throwing Moraki at Arisu, fangs bared.

"Null!" Arisu yelled, releasing a gray mist that began to envelop Team Natsu, Anguem, and Moraki, causing the other's magic to be nullified, while Moraki stayed in its current form, having landed and slithering quickly. "Why is your stupid snake not reverting!?" Arisu yelled, clearly put off by the whole situation.

"Moraki isss a sssnake, not a robe, he can ssshapessshift," Anguem calmly replied and Moraki's fangs found their mark in Arisu's leg, causing her to quickly pass out from the sleeping venom. "We ssshould go now, the venom wasss weakened by her ssspell," Anguem said, leading the group, still followed by the mist, along with Moraki, who couldn't currently shape shift, to the field.

**Well everyone, tell me what you think, if you like it or not, or if my OC is good or bad, just don't be too mean.**

**Anguem: yesss, I have a review, if you're going to leave usss at a cliffhanger, update fassster.**

**Me: I will delete you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! Thank you to DevilHunterMistress for my first favorite on this story, and if you could, please review, those will make updates faster, and help improve the story. And of course there is a disclaimer, I don't own FT, but I do own Anguem and Moraki, so don't use them without my permission, or I will sic Moraki on you.**

"Ssso, isss thisss the book?" Anguem asked the stranger who we had met earlier.

"I think would you mind if I took a closer look?" He replied, with a completely neutral expression and voice.

"I will, if you tell me who you creator isss!" Anguem replied with an angry hiss, confusing Team Natsu.

"What do you mean by creator Anguem?" Wendy asked, taken aback by my sudden rage.

"He'sss another ssspecter, he wantsss the book for hisss creator," Angeum replied calmly, his eyes pointed in a death glare pointed at the specter.

"What gave me away?" The specter asked, still emotionless.

"Quite a bit, really, when we firssst met, you ssstepped out of the plantsss, but you didn't russstle them, no physssical being could have done that. You alssso disssplayed no emotion when we ssshowed you the magic book, but asssked to sssee it, and, there'sss the irrefutable fact that my hand hasss passsssed through your stomach," Anguem replied, with venom in his voice, as well attempting to remove his hand from the specter's stomach, which he had placed there while he was talking.

"You're much smarter than maker gave you credit for, maker said all you had was brute strength, I must egress to maker now," the specter said, slowly sparkling and fading.

"Moraki, go, venom mix, thoughtleech plusss ssspectral venom, twin fang," Anguem said calmly as Moraki began to slither forward off of Anguem's back, then sunk his fangs into the specter, causing it to glow green and turn into a vapor. After Moraki had receded back into a cloak and Anguem inhaled the vapor, his eyes glowing a sickly green. "That wasss Moraki's thoughtleech venom, it turnsss memoriesss into a vapor, whomever inhalesss the vapor then knowsss the memory," Anguem said, seeing the puzzled looks in everyone's face. "If thessse memoriesss are reliable, hisss maker ssshould be," Anguem continued, pausing climactically. "That way," He finished, pointing toward the forest, "There'sss a sssmall bassse there, it ssseemsss almossst like a guild hall, almossst," Anguem continued.

"We should get going, the sun will set soon, and I'm guessing this 'maker' won't let our little attack on his specters go unnoticed," Erza calmly stated.

…

As Team Natsu and Anguem arrived at the strange hideout/guild hall in the woods, they were trying to be as sneaky as possible, well, everyone except for Natsu of course, who had to be detained by Moraki, and was none too pleased about it.

"An all-out attack isssn't our bessst ssstrategy Natsssu, I don't care what you think, we need a plan, if the memoriesss from the ssspecter are correct, there are a lot of people there, and I don't want to draw too much attention to usss," Anguem said, clearly annoyed at Natsu.

"Mmmf mmmf, mmg!" Natsu tried to say through Moraki, who was covering his mouth as well as pinning him down.

"Natsu said, 'I can take'em, let me go!'" Happy translated Natsu's muffled speech.

"You know, Natsu actually is a pretty decent fighter, he probably could take out anyone down there," Lucy said, feeling sorry for Natsu as he had the life squeezed out of him by a giant snake.

"MMMFMM!" Natsu tried to scream

"Natsu's mad at Lucy for calling him only decent. Its ok Natsu, she only thinks that because she's so stupid,"

"Stupid?! I will feed you to Moraki if you quit being so mean to me, cat!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Do not ussse Moraki asss a threat, if you want to hurt the cat, ussse your own magic and your own time, right now, we have to figure out how to take down thisss guild," Anguem said, his ever calm and monotonous voice touched with anger.

"There's no way in, we're going to have to take it by storm," Erza said, just returning from scouting out the area.

"Fine, we will take the guild hall by ssstorm tomorrow morning, in the meantime, get some rest, and prepare for battle," Anguem said, still slightly annoyed from when Lucy used Moraki as a threat.

**Me: Yes Natsu, I ended on another cliffhanger, what are you going to do about it?**

**Natsu: Karyu No Hoko.**

**Me: Author types "Author is protected from Natsu by an impenetrable magic barrier".**

**Author is protected from Natsu by an impenetrable magic barrier.**

**Me: anything else you want to try?**

**Natsu: One of these days I'm going to get you, one of these days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back, with more story, please, those of you reading, if you have any comments at all please review, even if you think I'm the worst writer ever and should delete this story and quit writing forever (I would never do that, but I would like to know what you think).**

**Anguem: Jussst get on with the ssstory.**

**Me: Since when were you so grumpy?**

**Anguem: I am the incarnation of your deepessst thoughtsss, you're probably mad or upssset about sssomething, maybe it'sss becaussse you're not getting any reviewsss.**

**Me: I believe we've been over this before, but, I feel it should be said again, I will delete you.**

As Team Natsu + Anguem woke up, they noticed Arisu standing nearby, smiling warmly.

"Thank you for taking the book, I tried to unlock its secrets, and was consumed by its magic," Arisu began. "When I tried to cast the spells locked away within it, the book opened an anima within my soul. My soul was switching between myself of this world and myself from Edolas. It's difficult to control myself in this form, when you took the book, my Edolas self took over me. I apologize for what transpired within my house,"

"Its fine, like you said, you couldn't control it," Lucy said, smiling sweetly.

"Well, I would like to help you with your issue of storming the guild," Arisu said, still smiling warmly.

"Thank you ma'am, but that really won't be necessary," Erza replied

"Are you really sure you don't need help, I'm assuming you remember my magic though," Arisu replied, her eyes boring into everyone's soul.

"Yesss, another mage, essspecccially one with your magic would be very helpful in taking down whoever it isss that'sss in there," Anguem stated calmly, preparing for the attack on the guild.

As the sun began to rise, everyone had finished preparing for the battle that was about to ensue. Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel armor, Natsu and Gray had been sparring, Lucy took the opportunity to sleep another five minutes, and Anguem had turned several objects he found in the forest, mainly sticks, into small, highly venomous, snakes which are coiled around his arms and neck, hidden by Moraki.

"Alright, we should go," Erza stated bluntly, to no one in particular.

"Fighting frenzy, woohoo!" Natsu yelled afterward, getting an irritated look from Anguem. After Natsu had calmed down, they began their final march on the guild hall.

As Natsu broke through the door to the guild hall, the members of the guild just looked on in stunned silence at flaming monster placed before them, unaware of the other six mages and two exceed waiting, just out of sight next to the door. As soon as Natsu finished his dramatic entrance, Arisu cast one of her spells, creating a red mist that began to snake its way into the guild hall, which distinctly resembled that of Phantom Lord, even the guild mark, which was exactly the same except it was mirrored.

As the members began to converge on the fiery intruder, he suddenly lit his fists on fire, igniting the magical mist, sending anyone nearby flying. "My incendiary mist, it ignites when it comes into contact with fire," Arisu states calmly, stepping into the door, met with a barrage of magic projectile from the mages who had been smart enough to avoid the mist.

During the entirety of the ordeal, Anguem had managed to sneak around unnoticed as everyone else had entered and began their magical battle. After Anguem had reached the top of the tower, he met with one person, the master of the guild.

"Greetings Anguem, I've been expecting you," said the shadowy master of the guild, making a sweeping motion with his hand as the door behind Anguem slammed shut, cutting off his means of escape.

"I had asssssumed asss much, ssseeing asss you had ssspectral eyesss everywhere in the foressst," Anguem replied calmly as the snakes covering his arms and neck began to slither off, scattering throughout the room.

"Is such violence necessary, I know you have the book, just give it to me, and we'll both walk away from this, if you don't, we both know how it will end, remember?" the shadowy figure continued, as what could only be described as a demonic grin crossed is face.

"Cut the sssenpai act, ssseeing asss you developed your ssshade and ssspecter magic, inssstead of what Sssithisss taught you," Anguem replied, his voice thick with venom and hatred.

"Now now, we both know my specter magic is far superior to your silly snakes, I can make my specters out of nothing, but you need other objects to make your snakes," the master replied, still grinning and perfectly calm

"But at leassst I never abandoned my brother," Anguem replied as Moraki entered snake form, preparing to attack the master of the guild.

**I'm starting to notice a pattern, does anyone else notice it?**

**Natsu: you leave us at cliffhangers a lot, is that the pattern?**

**Me: yes, another cliffhanger, if you don't like it, do something about it and comment.**

**Natsu: wait, why can't I comment? *ROARS***

**Me: because you're a character in the story, only the readers can comment.**

**Natsu: READERS, COMMENT! DO IT!**


End file.
